


Come On Baby, Light My Fire

by thebeebeegun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie gets burned, Cunnilingus, Dessert, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food, Food Play, Ice Cream, Kink, Lots of Sex, OREO Cookies n Cream, Oral Sex, Post-War, Sex, Shower Sex, baskin robbins, eating out Hermione, fake rake, farewell to summer fest, romania - Freeform, some plot mostly smut, sweets, the 31 flavors of smut, trope, weekend work trip, wet slippery fun, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeebeegun/pseuds/thebeebeegun
Summary: Pairing: Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger (post-war)Rating: Exxxplicit ;)Length: One-shot for the Farewell to Summer: 31 Flavors of Smut Fest hosted by FaeKwidditchMusingsPrompt requirements: kink - shower sex, ice cream flavor - OREO Cookies n Cream, trope - fake rakeSummary: A Ministry-mandated business trip to Romania to check on a newly discovered breed of dragon for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was exactly what Hermione needed to escape the media circus that was her life. A testy attitude from a fire-breathing animal and a few burns are exactly what Charlie needs to cement his position in Hermione’s life. Some plot, but MOSTLY yummy smut. Note: NO Ron bashing!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Come On Baby, Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in ~8 years! It's the first time I've ever posted to AO3. This is also the first HP-related fic I've attempted since I was 15. AND it's the first time I've EVER written smut, too. This was a crazy undertaking that I managed to bang out in two days. I'm really proud of this baby, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Before we dive into the story I absolutely must thank a few people first. Thank you to Anne (Snowblind12) for being my wonderful beta, you're my official hype woman now thanks to all your lovely feedback. Thank you to Helen (RaynePhoenix) for Britpicking the heck out of my Americanisms, you're a godsend. And lastly, thank you to the combined power of FaeKwidditchMusings for bringing this fest to life. Now, on to the goodies!
> 
> Disclaimer: The story idea is mine, but everything in this story is She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's creation. Also, if I get anything wrong in my descriptions of dragon gestation periods, sorry! They're fictional, so what does it really matter anyway? Haha!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190325143@N06/50370085012/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190325143@N06/50369225188/in/dateposted-public/)

\-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione scoffed as she saw the front-page headline on the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet_ . It was the third one in a week that found some new way of painting her like a scarlet woman. In the two years since the war ended, Hermione had slowly begun feeling like it was 4th year all over again when it came to media coverage. The byline never said Rita Skeeter’s name, and since she couldn’t prove the wretched woman was behind the incessant meddling in her life, the scandalous stories continued to pour out.  
  
  
This story in particular was highlighting the date she went on just the previous evening. Ginny had begged her to give a new suitor a chance and let her set Hermione up with one of Harry’s DMLE colleagues. Aurors weren’t usually Hermione’s type, but she finally conceded and met the mystery man for dinner and drinks at The Leaky Cauldron. It turned out to be Stephen Cornfoot, a Ravenclaw boy in her year at Hogwarts. He hadn’t returned for his 8th year, as Hermione had, but she vaguely remembered him from a few shared classes as younger students. He was a perfect gentleman, up until the exact moment when he wasn’t. Once dessert showed up, he completely shifted gears and started acting like a repulsive lech. All of his questions turned sexual and he invited her back to his place more than once before they even vacated the restaurant. It was all she could do to convince the ruddy lunatic that she had an early start to the work trip she needed to rest up for, which wasn’t even a lie. He followed her all the way to the apparition point in Diagon Alley before she finally blew up and told him where he could go that most certainly wasn’t back to his apartment.  
  
  
To put it simply, Rita Skeeter and her conniving ways had completely ruined her social life. Most men considered her a floozy and were always wholly shocked to find out her reputation falsely preceded her. Even so, it never quite got back to the press that every man who attempted to bed Hermione Granger was rejected before they could even get up the chance to make a move. Ginny knew about all of this and it was clear that even men with good recommendations from close friends could be pigs behind closed doors. She shook her head in frustration as she threw the newspaper into the bin and finished packing the last of her necessities for her work trip into her weekend travel bag.  
  
  
Charlie Weasley had sent urgent correspondence to the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures informing him that they found a dragon stuck in one of their traps up in the Carpathian Mountains. It hadn’t been checked by their Field Analysts in over a week and the dragon in question appeared to be an unidentified breed they had never seen before at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. As a Department Liaison for the Beast Division, Hermione had been issued the task of visiting the Sanctuary and reporting the findings back to the Ministry. It wasn’t often that she got to visit sanctuaries so she was admittedly a little giddy about receiving the summons. Seeing a familiar face in Charlie would make the visit even more worth her while.  
  
Hermione quickly perused her bedroom and bathroom before shrinking her bag and placing it in the pocket of her formal, plum-coloured Ministry robes. She went down the hallway and shot one more glance around her living room as the clock ticked over to 7 AM. With her destination in mind Hermione closed her eyes, focused her determination and deliberation, and attempted to welcome the loud crack and pull behind her navel that accompanied Apparition.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione was comforted by the feeling of planting her feet firmly beneath her on the ground. She may be able to do it on a split second’s notice, but that didn’t mean Apparating was enjoyable. Mere seconds later, after regaining her bearings, Hermione was even more comforted to see a familiar shock of red hair waiting for her on the other side of the Sanctuary’s Apparition wards.  
  
  
“Welcome to our humble sanctuary, Rază,” Charlie greeted warmly as he invited Hermione past the wards.  
  
  
“Chuffed to be here!” she said, throwing her arms around the tall Weasley brother.  
  
  
Hermione felt her stomach catapult itself into her throat as Charlie unexpectedly lifted her off her feet before ending their hug. She was grateful that she had been able to withhold the shriek of surprise and the small jolt of electricity racing up her spine that both caught her off guard in equal parts. It had been a long time since she’d been physically close to someone who wasn’t Harry, Ron, or someone of her same gender. It felt nice to be embraced by such strong, warm arms, especially since she knew Charlie didn’t have any underlying motives behind his actions. Feeling appreciated for her mere presence and magical creature expertise, Hermione’s spirit felt rejuvenated in a way that was sadly becoming foreign to her.  
  
  
“Thank goodness they sent you! I had half a mind to request your services myself when I sent my letter to the Ministry,” Charlie said.  
  
  
“There’s no way I would've let the Head of my department send one of our other liaisons. Only a Granger knows how to handle unidentified beasts _and_ a hot-headed Weasley all at the same time,” Hermione lightly teased in response.  
  
  
“Not to be a downer, but we do actually need to head to the treatment stable to continue monitoring the new dragon. I’m the only trainer on duty until shift change at noon,” Charlie explained while beginning to walk up the winding path that led to the heart of the sanctuary’s facilities.  
  
  
“Yes, let’s get right to work! Have you had a chance to narrow down which breed you believe this new dragon might be?” she asked.  
  
  
“We can’t say for certain until we can run some DNA tests, but from observations and particular characteristics, she looks to be a new crossbreed of a Hebridean Black and an Antipodean Opaleye. Her colouring is all black, but her scales have a shimmering sheen to them I’ve never seen in a Hebridean before. We’ve checked with the other dragon sanctuaries within a 1,000 kilometre perimeter of where we found her in the mountains, but no one seems to be able to I.D. her either. We also discovered last night that she’s actually pregnant and entering the nesting phase, meaning her temperament is much worse right now because she’s being protective of her babies. Since we don’t know exactly how long she was contained in our trap, we’re operating under the assumption that she, and her eggs, are malnourished and in need of ‘round the clock attention and care. This is actually the longest I’ve been away from her since my overnight shift started at 9 o’ clock last night,” Charlie wrapped up his explanation as they rounded the corner that led to the stable entrance.  
  
  
“Wow! I’ve never heard of a dragon like that either. It’s especially interesting that she’s not only a brand new, undiscovered type of offspring, but also that she’s about to lay her own eggs.. Considering the Hebridean’s origins are in Scotland and the Opaleye’s from New Zealand, I’d be very curious to know how they were able to mate without someone in Europe discovering them together. If there’s more from her birth clutch, they must have all been hiding very well over the years,” Hermione trailed off, considering the likelihood that they may be, in fact, cataloguing and reporting a brand new dragon breed after all.  
  
  
Before Charlie could respond, they passed through the entrance to the stable. He opened his mouth to pick up where she left off, but was cut off by Hermione’s small gasp of awe. There were at least four dragons she could see from their current vantage point and her eyes couldn’t quite figure out where to focus as she tried to take in everything going on around her. There was, what looked to be, a stable tech flitting back and forth between the different stalls, tending to the ailing dragons being monitored for treatment. It amazed her that Charlie was able to wrangle beasts of this size on a daily basis. It made sense, given his sculpted physique and numerous scars from past cuts and burns. Even so, Hermione was still impressed.  
  
  
“It’s amazing you get to work here every day, Charlie,” Hermione said, almost reverently as she continued to survey the dragons’ quarters.  
  
  
“It’s not easy work, and I obviously miss my family being so far from home, but this is exactly where I was meant to be,” Charlie said proudly.  
  
  
After sharing soft smiles, the two made their way to the back of the stable. Housed in the largest enclosure was the nesting dragon Charlie had described. Even though she had been told what the dragon looked like, Hermione couldn’t help the way her jaw dropped when she was able to see the shiny black of the dragon’s scales with her own eyes. She could see the power contained within the dragon’s muscles, even as the mama’s chest rose and fell sharply from her deep, sleeping breaths. It was all Hermione could do to restrain her girlish squeal of delight as she turned back to Charlie; moments like this were just the reminder she needed to rekindle her passion and love for her job. Charlie wasn’t even trying to hold back the playful smirk toying at the corner of his mouth.  
  
  
“Don’t judge me. You probably had the same reaction when you first saw this beauty, too!” she exclaimed quietly in defense.  
  
  
“Oh, I definitely did, but once a swot, always a swot, right?” Charlie joked.  
  
  
“How original?” She responded, laughing when she couldn’t hold her faux serious face long enough.  
  
  
And so Hermione and Charlie passed the next two hours in mostly comfortable silence or necessary talk about the mysterious new dragon. They took a formal inventory of all the dragon’s characteristics for the Ministry’s records and worked to clean the stall up a little bit while the mama dragon was still snoozing. With less than an hour left until Charlie’s shift would be over, Hermione found comfort in the routine they had found for themselves. It felt more like they were working to a silent rhythm neither of them had any control over. The calming effect of their mode of operation at that moment had Hermione dropping her guard little by little. The late Alastor Moody’s advice of “constant vigilance” crossed her mind, but working next to Charlie made that difficult. The rippling of his bicep and tricep muscles, along with the grip of his hands on the scale brush as he tended to the sleeping dragon had caught Hermione’s eyes more than once now. She shook her head and refocused on her sweeping on the other side of the enclosure, missing the moment when yellow eyes popped open and zeroed in on her.  
  
  
She began moving her broom away from the dragon’s nesting area when she was roughly pushed away from the stall altogether by Charlie. Before she could even find her footing and turn around, she heard an animalistic shriek and an intense heat at her back. She had already pieced together that something bad was happening, but upon righting herself and assessing the full scale of what was going on, she saw a tense mama dragon poised at full height with her wings expanded outward. She was certainly an intimidating force to be reckoned with in that moment. She could smell burning flesh before she could see it as time caught up with her once more. She didn’t even get a chance to inspect Charlie’s injuries, before he was rushing her out of the dragon’s space and slamming the gate closed. It wasn’t until they were completely out of the stable altogether before he let her address him.  
  
  
“Charlie! Are you okay?” she asked frantically, already berating herself for asking such a dumb question.  
  
  
“I’ve had worse, Rază. Nothing a visit to the infirmary won’t fix,” Charlie reassured her, even as he noticeably bit back a grimace of pain.  
  
  
“No. That’s unacceptable. It’s my carelessness that got you into this situation in the first place. Do _not_ try to downplay this,” Hermione insisted, as the stable tech from earlier came rushing out to tend to Charlie’s wounds first.  
  
  
“It’s really not a big deal. It comes with the territory of being a Dragon Trainer. I’ll be right as rain in a few days. I’m just glad I noticed in time, otherwise all that hair of yours might be a bit singed right about now,” Charlie joked as the stable tech applied some emergency salve and wrapped a bandage around his arm where the dragon’s fiery breath had managed to catch him.  
  
  
“Well, now that you’ve turned this into comedy hour, you might not be fine soon after all,” Hermione quipped in return, playfully glaring in Charlie’s direction.  
  
  
“As much as I will continue to reassure you this is merely a flesh wound, we should still get to the infirmary soon so they can log the incident and check for any further damage we may not be able to see right now. Martha, you’ll be alright until James gets here in 30 minutes?” Charlie asked.  
  
  
“Oh, sure thing. I’ll steer clear of ol’ mysterious’ stall for now and hope she has time to calm down before he gets here. We’ll keep you posted if anything else happens,” Martha said.  
  
  
Charlie offered the stable tech a grin and a sharp nod, before leading Hermione off in the direction of the sanctuary’s infirmary.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione thoroughly enjoyed watching Charlie attempt to charm the Healers in the infirmary and laughed deep from her belly when they shot him down again and again. It was clear he was a regular patient and well liked based on his rapport with the women on duty. She did, however, begin feeling much better and calmer when she saw their extra-strength salve seep into the angry red surface of the burn on his forearm. In only a few minutes it was reduced to a pink scar that looked more like it was several weeks old, as opposed to one he'd received just moments before entering the infirmary. ‘Thank Merlin for magic and potions,’ Hermione thought.  
  
  
“Remember, Charlie, you’re expressly forbidden to work the day after an injury of this magnitude. You also need to ice it periodically, just to make sure the affected area isn’t too tender. You are to take the next 36 hours off to rest and make sure you’re healed properly,” the Head Healer explained.  
  
  
“Yes, ma’am. Hermione here will make sure I rest up well! Until next time, ladies,” Charlie said cheekily as he led Hermione out of the building.  
  
  
“Joke’s on them because Sunday is my usual day off. I would’ve been staying home tomorrow either way. At least now I’ll have good company to keep me entertained, yeah?” he asked.  
  
  
“Of course! I wasn’t sure what our specific itinerary would be so I brought enough stuff to stay for two days. I think we have plenty of information to take back to the Ministry for now. I do imagine I’ll have to come visit a few more times in the coming months as you continue to monitor the dragon and the progression of her gestation along with the eggs hatching. I can’t wait to see what her whelps will look like...” Hermione trailed off as she realized her nerdy excitement was starting to take over again.  
  
  
“I’m glad you planned to stay longer. I hate that I never get to make it home often enough to spend time with you… ya know, and the others,” Charlie quickly amended as they followed the path that led to the employee cabins.  
  
  
“It was actually divine intervention or something. I really needed to get away from the city and this opportunity fell perfectly into my lap. Aside from the job itself, this was the best excuse to get away that I didn’t even have to make up myself!” Hermione said, laughing afterward.  
  
  
“I’ll happily be your escape anytime you need me, Rază,” Charlie said.  
  
  
Hermione wasn’t sure if it was the chill of the autumn air or the way his voice had dropped an octave while talking, but she felt the same shiver from earlier travel down her spine. She self-consciously reached up to rub the back of her neck, while trying to avoid eye contact for the time being. They walked in a comfortable, but buzzing silence. The sound of Charlie’s boots on the front porch steps and his key sliding into the door’s lock brought her out of her trance again.  
  
  
“Welcome to my humble abode,” Charlie said, opening the door and charmingly waving his arm before him at the minimalist open-concept cabin.  
  
  
“After we eat, I demand a house tour. However, my stomach seems to think that needs to wait for now,” Hermione stated as her stomach released an ungodly growl signaling hunger pangs.  
  
  
“I couldn’t agree more. Would you mind preparing one of the ice wraps in my freezer while I whip up a few sandwiches for us?” Charlie asked.  
  
  
“Not at all!” she replied, heading toward the kitchen after removing her robes and leaving them hanging by the door.  
  
  
Upon opening the freezer, it wasn’t the ice wraps she noticed first. It was, in fact, a pot of OREO Cookies n Cream ice cream that caught her eye. Cookies n Cream was Hermione’s absolute favorite ice cream flavour and she was very tempted to just say, ‘To hell with sandwiches, this’ll do!’ But she pushed past that thought and continued with her task of readying an ice wrap for Charlie’s burn. She brought it over to right as Charlie finished making their lunches. He made his way over to meet her at the modest dining table on the left side of his kitchen, where he set the plates and drinks down between the two of them. He even let Hermione wrap his burn for him before they sat down together and began eating.  
  
  
She looked around his house a little as she chewed on her first bite. The house was open and stylish without feeling like it clashed with Charlie’s personality. Someone else, probably Ginny or Molly, had clearly helped him decorate, but the minimalist stylings of mostly black and white furnishings made it feel sleek and suited Charlie very well in Hermione’s opinion. Bringing her attention back to her lunch, she noticed the paper sitting next to her with her own name glaring back at her.  
  
  
“Ugh, you still read this filth?” Hermione groaned as she felt her face turn a little red from both anger _and_ embarrassment.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, my mom ordered me a subscription a few years back just before the war so I could try to stay apprised of the goings on in that part of the world. I try not to give their reporting much stock these days,” Carlie answered noncommittally.  
  
  
“You do know nothing she says about me is true, right?” Hermione urged.  
  
  
“I’ve known you most of your life, Rază. You should know me better than to think I would believe _The Daily Prophet_ ,” Charlie said, failing to keep the offended tone out of voice, “and even so, it’s your life. Who am I to judge, even if those tales _were_ true?”  
  
  
“That actually feels really good to hear. Ever since all this started, I always feel guarded around men. And somehow I’m constantly reminded exactly why I am that way to begin with. It’s so frustrating. I feel like I can’t even leave my house or go out for a fun night with my friends. I could do nothing all night and they’d still find a photo or some situation to warp into something it’s not. Did you know I’ve only ever had sex with two men?” Hermione ranted, going red in the face as she realized what she just said.  
  
  
“Not that I’ve ever believed all those ridiculous articles, but that actually does surprise me. I had kind of assumed you might be genuinely enjoying yourself with at least some of those blokes,” Charlie remarked.  
  
  
“I met up with Viktor shortly after the war was over and things got pretty heated. He was actually my first. Nothing serious, just a bit of fun between old flames. We’re actually still good friends today and write to each other often. However, a few months after that I was in a pretty rough spot trying to psychologically move past some memories from the war and I made the mistake of getting utterly pissed one night and was photographed during a very indecent moment with a man outside the bar. I didn’t notice the photo being taken and was rather enjoying myself at the time. I went home with him, don’t even properly remember his name now, and took my walk of shame the next morning. They didn’t even need a picture of that, though, because by the time the morning edition hit everyone’s stoops and doorsteps, the damage had already been done. ‘Lover boy’ blabbed to the press and I never heard from or saw that guy again. And that’s the last time I fell for one of those lowlifes’ advances,” Hermione deflated as she managed to finally stop her word vomit.  
  
  
“What? That’s fucked up. I didn’t believe the stories, but I didn’t know it was _that_ bad, Rază,” Charlie said, “but let me get this straight. You never had anything with Ron?”  
  
  
“Normally, I would say this is awkward to talk about with one of his brothers, but there really isn’t much to divulge anyway. We kissed in the Chamber of Secrets during the Battle of Hogwarts, but after the war finally ended, we were just in such different places. We also realized our moment during the battle was a mix of desperation, because we didn’t know if either of us would see the next day, and relief, for having finally destroyed another Horcrux. I actually think the realization that we wouldn’t work out romantically actually made our friendship stronger after that. When he’s not busy traveling with the Cannons, he’s always the first to defend my honour if we ever go out somewhere together,” she explained.  
  
  
Hermione quickly finished the remainder of her sandwich while Charlie simply watched her with a contemplative facial expression. She allowed her mind to wander briefly as she calmed down and caught her breath again. Other than her immediate circle of friends who knew her before all the rumours and gossip articles started pouring in, Hermione hadn’t actually told anyone else all of those intimate details about her life before. There was just something about Charlie that made her feel comfortable and vulnerable in the best way possible. She snapped back to attention when she heard Charlie begin talking again.  
  
  
“Well, I have to say that last part is… good to hear,” Charlie stated in a huskier voice than before.  
  
  
Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat before attempting to respond, “You know, I saw that tub of ice cream in the freezer. You better be willing to share with me because I’m going to eat it with, or without, your permission.”  
  
  
“Ice cream actually sounds perfect after what happened earlier. You grab the ice cream, I’ll get the bowl and spoons,” he said.  
  
  
“Who needs a bowl when the pot is just as good?” Hermione teasingly asked in return.  
  
  
“Spoons it is then!” Charlie exclaimed, hopping into action.  
  
  
Hermione noticed Charlie sliding the ice wrap down and off of his arm as he made his way over to the drawer to the left of the sink. She watched him from behind for a second, admiring the view, before quickly getting back on task. She felt that shiver creep up her spine again, but tried to blame it on the freezer this time as she swung open the door. Lifting the tub of ice cream with both hands, Hermione eased the door shut again with her shoulder. She met Charlie back at the table and yanked one of the spoons out of his hand.  
  
  
“You’re gonna have to be faster than that if you expect to have any of this for yourself, Charlie,” Hermione challenged before prying the lid off of the container.  
  
  
“You’re on, Rază,” Charlie accepted.  
  
  
“I’ve always wondered, why do you call me that?” Hermione asked abruptly.  
  
  
“Oh, um… it’s silly, but ‘Rază’ means ‘Sunshine’ in Romanian. You always light up the world wherever you go, so it seemed fitting,” Charlie said, the tips of his ears going pink in the process.  
  
  
“That’s… that’s not silly, Charlie. That’s probably the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me,” she whispered, trailing off as her voice caught in her throat at the end.  
  
  
Charlie’s eyes met hers briefly, but the moment felt too intense to process, so she grabbed her utensil and scooped a delicious spoonful of her favorite Cookies n Cream frozen treat into her mouth. While she attempted to circumvent a brain freeze, the sweet concoction danced across her taste buds. It was a worthy distraction as her eyes fluttered and closed for a brief moment as she let out a groaned, “Mmmmm.” When she returned to her senses and opened her eyes again, Charlie was still staring at her but his blue eyes were now two shades darker and his pupils had blown wide.  
  
  
“Why don’t you have some, too?” Hermione suggested, trying to break up the tension of the moment.  
  
  
“Oh, I’ll have some, but I would feel remiss if I didn’t ask permission first,” Charlie said.  
  
  
“Why do you need permission from me? It’s your ice cream,” Hermione responded, trying to calm her racing heart.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t want you to think I’m just like all those other guys who _think_ they know you. In case you’re still confused, I’m going to kiss you now,” he said.  
  
  
“Okay,” Hermione squeaked out as the distance between her and Charlie shrunk until their lips met halfway.  
  
  
Hermione had to remind herself to breathe after that. Her body was on fire and the ignition point was where his lips met hers. It felt as if their very essences were melding together in that moment. His rough hands pulled her closer as his soft lips coaxed her to his every whim. His fingers traveled up her back, digging in when she took a risk and sucked his bottom lip between her teeth. Her bold move was rewarded with a grunt from the strong man before her and she sucked in a gasp of her own when one hand slipped into her hair and tugged her away from him. The sudden absence of his lips on hers was a jarring feeling and she struggled to find her balance on her chair again.  
  
  
“Mmm. You’re right. That ice cream _is_ delicious,” Charlie smirked, grounding further into the gravel that had become his voice.  
  
  
He picked up his spoon and filled it with his own helping of ice cream before unexpectedly tugging the hand still in Hermione’s hair so that her neck was exposed. Hermione couldn’t withhold the shudder that worked its way up her spine and she knew for certain it wasn’t just the cold shock from the ice cream meeting her flesh that was causing it this time. She heard the distant thud of the spoon hitting the wooden table. She let out a breathy moan as Charlie’s tongue followed the trail his spoon had taken mere moments before. Her entire body broke out in goosebumps and she let out a louder moan as his teeth sank into the skin where her shoulder met her neck. When he finally pulled back from charting his own map up to her earlobe and extracted his hand from her hair, Hermione quickly attempted to get the upperhand in the situation.  
  
  
Hermione dipped her finger straight into the ice cream and proceeded to drag it across Charlie’s lips. His tongue poked out to tease at the excess on her fingertip, but Hermione quickly pulled it back to her mouth. She plucked up her Gryffindor courage and looked Charlie straight in the eyes as she slipped her finger between her lips. She swirled her tongue around the tip of her finger and cleaned away all the remnants of the sticky mixture. When even she couldn’t stand the teasing anymore, she rose confidently from her chair and positioned herself on Charlie’s lap with her knees on either side of his legs. She was already lost in his eyes and soon enough her fingers were lost in his hair.  
  
  
Her lips clumsily crashed into Charlie’s again and she made sure to pause periodically to lick up every drying drop of ice cream. Hermione wasn’t sure what was happening to her. Maybe it was because she’d always harboured a soft spot for the older Weasley brother or maybe it was because he did actually see her beyond what that rag of a newspaper reported. All she knew for certain was that this dragon tamer was driving her absolutely wild as his teeth tugged at her bottom lip and savoured every last morsel of sin dripping between them. Hermione hadn’t felt the touch of a man like this in almost three years, but she was pretty sure it had _never_ felt so delicious before. She pulled back in an effort to catch her breath and was pleased to see Charlie’s chest heaving just as steadily as hers.  
  
  
His eyes were lidded as they met hers once more before he ground out his next words, “If you’re not interested in more than this, you’d better stop me now, Hermione.”  
  
  
“Never.”  
  
  
Hermione didn’t even have a chance to elaborate on her statement before she felt herself being lifted into the air. Her adrenaline was pumping, her heart was falling, and her senses were zeroing in on Charlie’s hands cupping her bum. The warm sensation was quickly replaced with the hard surface of the kitchen table they had just been using for lunch. Charlie wasted no time returning to his unfinished map of her neck. What cartographer doesn’t leave their signature with their tongue before they’re done? His hands brushed over her breasts as he continued discovering new territories along the curves of her body. His fingers curling under the hem of her shirt seemed to douse her in cold water.  
  
  
“Wait!” Hermione’s command cut through the air.  
  
  
“What? What is it?” Charlie asked, breathless in a combination of lust and confusion.  
  
  
“It’s just… I have a scar across my chest from our battle in the Department of Mysteries during 5th year. That spell I was hit with caused pretty extensive damage and I didn’t want it to startle you,” Hermione stuttered out.  
  
  
“Are you really talking to me about a scar right now? Need I remind you that I added a brand new scar to my own collection just today? My body is riddled with scars from cuts and burns I’ve received over the years. It would be not only hypocritical of me but also shallow of me to let something so superficial interrupt _this_ ,” Charlie said, gesturing between the two of them.  
  
  
“Right. Sorry. I just sort of... panicked there for a second, I guess,” Hermione trailed off.  
  
  
“Never apologize for that. Just know that it’s not something you have to worry about with me. Plus, scars are proof you survived. Without that scar, I wouldn’t be able to do this right now,” Charlie growled out as the timbre from before returned to his voice.  
  
  
Charlie ripped the bookmark from the chapter they had stopped on before and dragged his abandoned chair up beside him. He hastily leaned back over Hermione’s form that was still draped across his table. His fingers returned to the hem of her shirt and helped Hermione sit up as he worked the piece of clothing up and over her head. Hermione resisted the urge to cover herself up and instead avoided Charlie’s eyes as he took in the jagged purple scar that ripped across her torso. It started at her right shoulder, passed between her breasts, and ended in the middle of her ribs on her left side. It no longer hurt anymore, but the skin was always especially sensitive to touch. Before Charlie laid Hermione back down, he reached behind her to unhook her bra and tantalizingly trailed his fingers down her arms as the straps followed in tandem. Her breathing picked up once more as Charlie used his lips to ease her back down again.  
  
  
The kiss to her lips was brief, but his exploration of her body was far from over. His lips trailed down the other side of her neck then, his teeth leaving little nips in his wake. Hermione hadn’t seen or heard him do it, but at some point in the last minute Charlie had gathered more ice cream in his hand. Hermione’s eyes shot open as the cold substance was slathered along the same path her scar took across her chest. In that moment, she couldn’t have looked away if she wanted to. She was enraptured by the heat of Charlie’s gaze as his tongue met the flesh covering her ribcage and traveled along the rugged terrain that was at one time her own personal hell. The juxtaposition of the cold ice cream across her sternum and the heat pooling between her legs was sinfully satisfying. Hermione felt as if she had no control over her own body, but she was loving every single second of it. Charlie took a detour to explore her right breast and his lips closing over her nipple invited a shaky moan to fall from her lips. Charlie wasted no time finishing his task of lapping up the ice cream covering her body.  
  
  
Just as Hermione felt like she was finally catching her breath, Charlie took it away once more. His fingers tickled at her waistline, then deftly undid the buttons and zipper of her jeans. With a slight uptick of her hips, Charlie was able to yank the garment off of her body. Suddenly, only her black, lacy knickers separated her from whatever pleasures Charlie had in store for her. A light vibration worked its way to the tips of her fingers as her magic began reacting to the heat between the two of them. He wasn’t even touching her in that exact moment and still he had her charged up, ready to burst from anticipation. ‘It seems a different cream may be on the menu now,’ Hermione wantonly thought to herself, shocked at the depravity of her inner monologue.  
  
  
Charlie kissed his way up her right leg, digging his teeth into her inner thigh as he inched closer to his destination. Hermione’s head rolled back as the strain in her neck from trying to watch Charlie began to grow more painful. Staring at the ceiling actually had the odd effect of heightening the sensations of Charlie’s kisses since she couldn’t see exactly what he was doing anymore. When his lips applied pressure to her clit through her knickers, a responsive moan came tumbling out of her alongside a small thrust against Charlie’s face. He let out a short, deep laugh of satisfaction as he pulled back and removed the last shred of cloth separating him from her womanhood. In that moment, Hermione felt like an art exhibit on display with the way Charlie’s eyes devoured her in their analysis of her form.  
  
  
“Wow. All those men are fools for letting a woman like you slip through their fingers,” Charlie whispered almost reverently.  
  
  
He took one more moment to drink in her figure and shook his head to regain composure. He then carefully resituated his trousers to make himself more comfortable. Before returning to his former worship of Hermione’s body, he made sure the chair from earlier was in the right position and took a seat eye-level with Hermione’s glistening quim. That exact moment felt like the true turning point for Hermione. She wouldn’t ever be able to satisfy her hunger for Charlie again. She was putty in his hands and he knew it. Charlie gingerly took each of Hermione’s knees, scooted her down to the edge of the table, and slid her legs up onto his shoulders. Hermione gulped loudly and then attempted not to choke on her own tongue as Charlie swiped _his_ tongue up the length of her slit and ended with a flick to her now bare clit.  
  
  
She was lost to the thrill of the moment as Charlie sucked her nub between his lips. He began spelling out sweet nothings in the form of more hard and fast flicks against her most sensitive area. It wasn't long before she felt her body racing to the precipice of release and the reality of her intense pleasure still hadn’t fully caught up to her brain yet. The vibrations from before were now extending to the tips of her toes and her fingers were trying to gain purchase by grasping on the edges of the table beneath her but they didn’t quite reach so she was left with digging her nails into the varnish. Charlie finally pushed her over the peak when he plunged two fingers deep inside her and crooked them forward so they brushed against the spongy surface of her g-spot. Her legs shook and one slid off his shoulder as she ground against his face and rode out the tremors of her orgasm. It was only as she began to return to the earthly plane that she realized she had been almost screaming in her ecstasy. The back of her throat was a little raw, but she reveled in the pleasure the pain underscored.  
  
  
“Holy, wow…” Hermione breathed.  
  
  
“You’re telling me. That Cookies n Cream has nothing on you, sweetness,” Charlie grumbled before licking the remainder of her juices from his fingers.  
  
  
“Now I’m all sticky, though,” Hermione teasingly whined, lifting a suggestive eyebrow in his direction.  
  
  
“I can fix that,” Charlie suggested.  
  
  
He didn’t let Hermione respond before he was pulling her up from the table and hoisting her up around his waist. She caught on quickly enough, though, locking her naked limbs around him. Charlie got as far as the hallway before he paused to push her up against the wall. He placed a tender kiss to her lips, then leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
  
“There’s the living room and here’s the hallway,” Charlie whispered.  
  
  
“Yes?” Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at him in her moment of confusion.  
  
  
“You said you wanted a tour after lunch,” Charlie reminded her.  
  
  
“Oh, right. Could you show me your bedroom next?” Hermione felt the question leave her lips before she’d even given her brain permission to ask it.  
  
  
“Don’t you worry. You’ll become quite familiar with it soon enough,” Charlie said as he lifted her away from the wall.  
  
  
He gestured lackadaisically at his bedroom as he bypassed it for the en suite bathroom attached to it. He finally set her down so he could grab two fresh towels and start the shower. “And here’s the bathroom,” he announced.  
  
  
Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at Charlie. The comic relief was exactly what she needed after such a passionate exchange. As she took in the tile floors and the jacuzzi bathtub to the left of the shower, she couldn’t keep her eyes from flitting to the mirror. She was obviously naked, but she had a healthy glow to her skin that she hadn’t seen in a long time. She felt alive and wanted for who she _was_ , not who people _thought_ she was. She didn’t even shy away from examining her scar adorning her reflection. She wore Bellatrix’s “mudblood” scar like a badge of honour, but this one had always felt different to her. No man had ever welcomed it as strongly as Charlie had. Hermione could still see where some ice cream had dried on her skin, but it only served to reignite the flame burning low in her belly. Steam and the faint scent of spearmint filled the air as she continued taking stock of her nude body. She watched in the mirror while Charlie approached her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to nip at her shoulder.  
  
  
“You look good enough to eat, Rază,” Charlie said in that low, husky tone from before.  
  
  
“I believe you just did…” Hermione teased back.  
  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me, witch,” Charlie mockingly scolded. “Would you care to join me?”  
  
  
“More than you know,” Hermione said, already working his shirt up his torso.  
  
  
With his shirt now removed, it was Hermione’s turn to drink in the sight of Charlie’s physique. He wasn’t lying about having far more scars than she did. He had one that sliced straight across his stomach, he had another that skated along the right side of his ribcage and then curved around to his back, he had a particularly angry looking round one directly over his heart, and he had yet another one wrapping from the back and up over his right shoulder. She could imagine his back looked more or less the same. Her mouth watered as she let her fingers play with the hair of his happy trail before greedily removing his belt and shoving his trousers to fall down around his ankles. His legs bore yet more scars and she dropped to her knees to place kisses up his scars until she was face-to-face with the elastic waistband of his pants. She lowered them, holding her breath as she took in the length of his cock. ‘No wonder he’s good at taming dragons…’ Hermione joked to herself before taking him in her hands.  
  
  
Charlie gripped her wrists before she could do anything else. She looked confused until he shakily said, “Next time, Hermione.”  
  
  
Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline at his second insinuation that this would happen again and because she could feel the desperation rolling off of him. He was barely holding himself together in order to continue pleasing her. She let him pull her back up to full height while he kicked his trousers and pants to the side. He laced their fingers together and led Hermione over to the shower that was ready and waiting for them. Her desire for Charlie was growing stronger with each second and she was on him as soon as he finished closing the shower door behind him. She pushed him against the tiles of the shower wall as the warm water fell from the ceiling-mounted shower head. Her hair was already sticking to her skin, but she didn’t care one lick about her hair at that moment. She lifted up on her tiptoes and pulled his head down roughly to meet hers. She was lost to the passion once more.  
  
  
Charlie returned her kisses with fervour, but didn’t stay submissive to her whims for very long. Hermione found her legs wrapped around his waist again and this time it was her sucking in a shocked gasp as the cold tiles bit into her back. Neither of her previous rendezvous had led to shower sex and Hermione had no idea what to do with herself. She was simply along for the ride as Charlie steered her toward another climax. The spearmint scent from before was overwhelming her senses now and she realized it must be coming from Charlie’s shower tap. She had a flashback to N.E.W.T. Potions in 6th year with Slughorn. She quickly cast that thought out of her mind when she felt Charlie’s stiff member graze against her slick slit.  
  
  
Hermione had to shut her eyes to keep out the falling water, heightening her senses like she'd experienced before in the kitchen. Charlie’s hands held her securely against the wall so she wouldn't slide down and his teeth were working their way down her neck. When he nipped at her collarbone and slipped his tongue into the dip at the base of her throat, Hermione's head fell back to lean against the tiles. How much longer was he going to tease her?  
  
  
“I can’t wait much longer, Hermione. Please tell me you won’t change your mind or regret this later,” Charlie pleaded, keeping his head bowed in worship of her body.  
  
  
“Never,” she whispered.  
  
  
With that simple word, Charlie cast a wandless contraceptive charm, lined up, and pushed the head of his cock past her entrance. Hermione let out a ragged cry and dragged her nails down his back. She felt pleasantly stretched and needed more of him. She whined slightly and bucked her hips against his. She felt, more than heard, Charlie take a deep breath to steady himself before he plunged deep inside of her core. Both of them were lost in the sea of bliss, desperately trying to drown each other out with their groans of pleasure. Charlie repositioned himself so he could hold her up better with one hand. He pulled back out to the tip and plunged all the way back in again, letting his head fall into the crook of her neck while he savoured the velvet trappings of her warm quim. He slid his free hand between their bodies to rub her clit as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Hermione felt the familiar vibrations of her magic spreading to her extremities again as the fluttering built deep inside of her. She was hurtling up the mountain again and let her fingers dance along Charlie’s scalp while tugging at his wet hair. Nobody, not even herself in the privacy of her own bedroom, had ever built such a strong fire within her so quickly before.  
  
  
Charlie’s thrusts started to lose their rhythm as his own orgasm approached, too. He applied more pressure to her clit and bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder in an effort to please her one more time before he gave in to his own undoing. He almost fell apart when he felt the first clench of Hermione’s walls around his cock, but grinded his teeth and pushed a grunt between pursed lips. Hearing that noise pushed her fully over the edge and the only reason she didn’t slide to the floor with her now boneless body was because Charlie had returned to holding her up with both hands as he continued thrusting. She rode out the evolution of her climax and almost lost herself again when she finally felt Charlie’s hips stutter before hot liquid coated her insides and slid down her thighs along with the warm water still spraying over their bodies.  
  
  
“Bloody hell,” Charlie muttered, sounding utterly spent.  
  
  
“That was… incredible,” Hermione rasped in her own tired voice.  
  
  
“Shit. We didn’t even touch the soap,” Charlie joked lightly, setting Hermione back down on shaky legs.  
  
  
“The water’s still warm and I’m still a little sticky,” Hermione teased.  
  
  
“Oof,” Charlie forced out, pulling his lip between his teeth. “I’m definitely not ready for that again just yet, but I’m happy to be of service with helping you clean up."  
  
  
The devilish wink Charlie sent her way sent Hermione’s heart soaring. This man had enraptured her so completely: body, mind, _and_ soul. She clearly hadn’t been pursuing the right Weasley brother all those years ago. Although, maybe those feelings had always been there, just tucked away deep in the recesses of her heart. When she went to reach for the shampoo bottle to finally wash her hair, Charlie beat her to it. He poured the fresh scented suds into his hand as Hermione leaned her head back into the spray and doused her hair with water. Charlie gently nudged her shoulder in an effort to turn her around. When Hermione faced the wall away from him, Charlie began working a lather into her curly strands. Hermione’s head lolled slightly the more he worked his fingers through her hair. This, strangely, felt much more intimate than the fast romp they had just shared against the shower tiles. The last time she could recall someone else washing her hair was when she was a girl. The soothing sensation of his scalp massage made her feel truly safe for the first time since before going on the Horcrux hunt with Harry and Ron. He let her rinse out her hair while he applied his own shampoo to his head of thick ginger hair. When they switched places so Charlie could rinse out his hair, Hermione gathered soap in her own hands and began working the foam into the skin that wrapped around the muscles of his arms and then his chest, continuing around to clean his back before trailing down his legs with more of the soap. As she rose back up to stand, she paused while bent over in front of him so she could scrub his bum and between his legs before finishing up by helping him rinse off.  
  
  
The rest of the shower passed in much the same fashion, until both of them were clean and satisfied with the multitasking usage of the shower stall. They were careful not to slip while exiting the stall, being sure to use it as an excuse to continue holding onto one another. The fluffy towels Charlie had set out before they started their adventure in the shower were ready and waiting to help them dry off. They couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other, though. They bumped hips, touched hands, and brushed shoulders as they made their way back into Charlie’s previously ignored bedroom.  
  
  
Charlie reached into one of his drawers and tossed an old Quidditch jersey in her direction. It smacked her in the face before she could get her hands around it and Charlie let out a bark of a laugh. Hermione glared at him in jest as she lifted the jersey back to her nose again. She inhaled deeply and took in a fainter whiff of spearmint. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered again as she returned to her earlier thoughts. ‘Could it be possible?’ Hermione thought after putting the jersey on and wandering out to find her abandoned robes that contained her still shrunken weekend travel bag. Hermione decided to remain bare underneath the jersey, but she did grab her necessary toiletries so she could get ready for bed with Charlie. ‘Bed with Charlie. Who would’ve guessed this would happen when I came this weekend?’ she asked herself, pleasantly shocked at the turn the afternoon took.   
  
  
It wasn’t nighttime yet, but they were both spent after their tryst in the shower. It didn't help that Hermione was running on less sleep than normal and Charlie had pulled a 15-hour overnight shift. After finishing up their respective routines, they both fell into Charlie’s bed and naturally assumed a position where Charlie was laying on his back with his left arm around Hermione’s back while her left leg was hitched up across his thighs and her left arm was laying across his chest.  
  
  
“Get some rest, Rază,” Charlie whispered in her ear.  
  
  
It didn’t take long before her breath evened out and was quickly followed by Charlie’s own soft snores.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione was the first to wake up to the tapping of an owl’s talons against the window pane in Charlie’s bedroom. She lightly shook Charlie to get his attention. He stirred slightly and squeezed his eyes shut before letting them finally flutter open.  
  
  
“Good morning,” he greeted, cheekily.  
  
  
“It is indeed. I can't believe we slept that long. Even so, you have a very incessant owl tapping at your window,” Hermione explained.  
  
  
“Ah, that must be today's edition of _The Prophet_ ,” Charlie surmised.  
  
  
“Ugh,” Hermione grunted distastefully.  
  
  
Charlie laughed as he carefully got out of bed and greeted the owl at his window. He removed what was, in fact, the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet_ before giving the owl some treats and sending him on his way. He sat down next to Hermione and let her see that the front page no longer held a headline relating to her love life. It seemed the wizarding world had moved on from the last bit of juicy gossip regarding Hermione Granger.  
  
  
“If only they knew today there actually _is_ a scoop about my wanton behavior with strange men,” Hermione teased before raising her hand to softly stroke Charlie’s cheek.  
  
  
“Nah, I’d rather keep those details between us,” Charlie winked before pulling her back down on him in the bed. The two shared more than just a few kisses that morning. Charlie was determined to finish mapping out every inch of Hermione’s naked body before he let her go back home to London.

FIN


End file.
